Conventionally, a driving support apparatus which supports driving operation of a vehicle by a driver by automatically driving in-vehicle equipment (for example, a steered wheel) related to traveling of the vehicle is known. Further, in this type of the driving support apparatus, it has been considered that, when an operation unit, which is operated by the driver to cause the in-vehicle equipment to operate to perform driving operation, is operated with operating force or an operation amount exceeding a threshold, driving support is ceased, and a driving state is switched to manual driving. For example, PTL 1 discloses an apparatus which ceases driving support and switches a driving state to manual driving when torque equal to or greater than a threshold is applied to a steering wheel by a driver during the driving support for driving the steering wheel with a motor so that a vehicle is kept in a travel lane. Further, in the apparatus disclosed in PTL 1, the threshold is changed in accordance with whether the driver holds the steering wheel lightly or tightly, or the like.